User blog:Deathblade 100/Australia vs Nepal: Gurkhas vs Rats of Tobruk
Ok, this battle is between two of the Allies best fighting forces in World War 2; The Rats of Tobruk- Australian light infantry division who delayed Erwin Rommel's Afrika Korps at Tobruk from April to November 1941 Vs The Gurkhas; Fearless mountain assassains who take on the British Empire's most dangerous missions. In this battle of the World War Two warriors, we look at their load outs: Light Machine Guns, Submachine Guns and knives. They are possibly to of the Allies greatest warriors; so this could go either way. To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics these two Allied forces used in the field of battle. If these two great soldiers were to face each other on the field of battle, we really want to know this; WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Rats of Tobruk stats Rats of Tobruk info The Rats of Tobruk were an Australian military force that served in Tobruk, Africa during the Second World War. They adopted the name when Erwin Rommel's forces said they were "...caught like rats in a trap". The Rats used a series of tunnels which they used as shelter during bombardments. The force was eventually relieved by the 18th Australian Infantry Brigade. (Rats of Tobruk Page) Rats of Tobruk weapons Rats of tobruk.jpg|Rats of Tobruk Lewis-1.jpg|Lewis Gun ThompsonM1928.jpg|Thompson Submachine gun with 30 round mag Sword Bayonet.jpg|Sword Bayonet Long Range: Lewis Gun Mid Range: Thompson Submachine Gun w/ 30 round mag Close Range: Bayonet Tactics: Siege of Tobruk Gurkha stats Gurkha info The Gurkhas are warriors native to Nepal who are famous for their unquestionable loyalty, ambition, ferocity and resolve. They first gained fame during the Gurkha War in 1814, when the British East India Company tried to invade Nepal and failed. Impressed by their combat skills and bravery (which was unlike anything the British had ever encountered in their enemies), the British offered to hire the Gurkhas to fight for them. Gurkhas went on to fight for the British in both World Wars. After India gained independence in 1947, the original ten Gurkha regiments were split between the British Army and the new Indian Army. To the disappointment of many British officers, most Gurkhas offered service between the two chose their native Indian Army. Today, the Gurkhas also serve in Nepal, Singapore, Brunei and are sometimes employed by the United States. (Gurkha Page) Gurkha weapons TheNussereeBattalionLaterKnownAsThe1stGurkhaRiflesCirca1857.jpg|Gurkhas Bren Mk2.jpg|Bren Mk II Sten mk2 10.jpg|Sten Submachine Gun Kukri.jpg|Kukri Long Range: Bren Gun Mid Range: Sten Gun Close Range: Kukri Tactics: Battle of Imphal X-factors Total X-factors Weapons edges Long Range: Rats of Tobruk. A 30 round mag vs a 47 round mag? Also a non jamming weapon is better than a jamming weapon. Mid Range: Rats of Tobruk. The Thompson fires the .45 ACP round which is larger than the Gurkhas 9mm. Close Range: Gurkhas. The Kukri can slash as well as stab. Battle Rats of Tobruk: Gurkhas: The clatter of metal filled the air as six Rats of Tobruk load their Lewis Guns in one of their endless trenches. Six Gurkhas approach the camp and watch. The Gurkha leader orders two of his soldiers to scout out a way into the camp, while the other four continue to advance. Sensing danger, four of the Rats load their Thompson Submachine Guns as two others man their Lewis Guns. Two of the Rats go into a tunnel in order to investigate the threats. In the tunnels, one of the Rats stands back of the entrance to provide assistance as the other one advances into the tunnels. Two of the Gurkhas enter the same tunnel the Rats were in. One of the Rats calls out in surprise as a Gurkha slashes his Kukri across an Australian soldier's neck. The Rat by the entrance of the tunnel runs in and fires his Tommy Gun, killing a Gurkha. The second Gurkha fires his Sten Gun into the Rat's chest. The Rats on the surface open fire with their Lewis and Tommy guns at the four Gurkhas, who fire back with their Bren and Sten guns. A burst of fire from a Lewis Gun cuts down a Gurkha. A Bren Gun quickly killed the Lewis Gunner. A Rat's Thompson Submachine Gun killed a Sten using Gurkha. A burst of fire from a Sten gun hits one of the Rats of Tobruk in the back. A Rat turns and fires his Thompson, killing the Gurkha behind the trenches. The remaining Rats of Tobruk retreat further through the trenches with the Gurkhas in pursuit. One Gurkha is stabbed by a Rat's bayonet. The last Gurkha slams his Kukri into the second Rat's head. The Last member of the Rats of Tobruk thrusts with his bayonet, only for the Gurkha to deflect the blade with his Kurkri. The Gurkha leader kicks the Rats' leader in the chest, causing the Australian to stagger back in pain. The Gurkha runs up and slashes his Kukri across the Rats' throat. As the Australian collapses, the Gurkha leader yells "Ayo Gurkhali!" (The Gurkhas are here!) in victory. Winner: Gurkhas Total X-factors Deadliest Warrior I'm giving my edge to the Gurkhas. The kukri is capable of doing more damage against the Rats Bayonet. Notes Voting ends in three weeks. There are to be NO rude comments or Stereotypical comments. Votes must have well explained edges and at least one paragraph. Battle is going to be 6 on 6 and is set in a campsite. Next time: The ruthless cannibal leader; Gareth takes on the one eyed psychopath; The Governor. Category:Blog posts